You Saw Me Start To Believe, For The First Time
by dreamsaremyescape
Summary: Song fic. of Mine by Taylor Swift. Watch Eli and Clare's relationship go through the struggles that are in the song. Drama/fluff. Read and review! Oneshot.


Flash Forward and We're Taking on the World, Together

**A/N: Oneshot! Based off of Mine by Taylor Swift. And for those of you reading my story, Falling for my best friend, or A Plan for Happiness, they're not being discontinued! I swear! I'm just trying to see where I want to go with them. Enjoy! Oh! Clare's 18 and Eli's 19. And they're in college, here, just so it makes more sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Mine, or The Notebook.:(**

**Clare's POV**

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables. Left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight-risk, with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts._

I was walking into some café across the street from my dorm. It was called the Dot, I think. I got inside, and sat down at a booth, near the back. A waiter came up to me; he looked maybe a year or two older than me. He looked goth, even in his uniform. He dressed it up, a little, with some black skull rings and a guitar pick necklace. He had on black skinny jeans with his work shirt. He was really short, had dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. Cute.

"What can I get you?" he asked, politely. We looked into each other's eyes for a minute, and I stopped thinking, completely. Cliché, I know. But it's what happened. And I have no idea why.

_I was a flight-risk, with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts._

Oh well. He's a stranger, and I'm not one to believe in love. It always ends badly. Especially for me.

"I'll just have an iced tea, please," I answered, blushing slightly.

"Sure thing," he smirked. Wow, kind of cocky, if you asked me.

I took out my bag, and searched through it, looking for my book, _Pride and Prejudice_. I took it out, and started reading it, for the hundredth time.

I was starting to get into the book, when I heard arguing by me. I looked up, and saw my waiter arguing with some guy. He was a few inches taller than him, had dark, short, spiky hair. He had a pale face, with a few scattered freckles.

"Hey, punk. What are you looking at?" he said, menacingly to the waiter.

"Look, if you're not gonna order anything, then leave. I'm working, and I'm not in the mood to put up with your games," the waiter said, not even flinching at the taller man.

"Aw, is Emo Boy having a bad day? Do you need a tissue?" the big one mocked, rubbing his eyes and putting on a fake pouty face.

"I said, leave," the waiter said through his teeth. I'm just taking a guess here, but I'm guessing these two don't like each other, very much.

"What are you gonna do about it, punk?" He shoved the waiter, making him spill the iced tea he was holding, all over me.

I gasped, as the cold liquid splashed all over me.

Just then, a man, I'm assuming the manager, came out.

"What's going on, out here?" he questioned, looking at the waiter and the man, then at me.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," the big one said, shoving past the waiter, with an evil glint in his eyes. With that, he walked out of the Dot.

The manager went back to the counter, returning to the customers.

"Listen, I'm **really **sorry about that. That guy's a Neanderthal. Let me help you get cleaned up," the waiter quickly apologized.

"It's okay, really. I saw the whole thing. I saw how you tried to get him to leave. It was an accident," I assured him.

"Well, the drink's on the house. And, what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, looking sincere.

"Well, this **was **my favorite top," I joked.

"Well, then, let me at least have a conversation with you, so you won't think that I'm also an ass, aside from being a klutz." He smirked; he seems to do that a lot. He waved his hand at the table, and pulled the chair out, gesturing for me to sit down. I obliged, and he sat across from me.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Clare Edwards; and you would be . . ?" I trailed off.

"Eli Goldsworthy, at your service." He did a pretend bow, and I giggled.

"So, Eli Goldsworthy, where are you from?" I asked, folding my hands underneath my chin.

"A small town, a few hours away from here. It was too boring for me, and I didn't want to be stuck there, for the rest of my life, so I took off." He seemed quite mysterious, and I liked that fact.

"Small town, huh? I used to live in a small town. But when I was eight, my father and I packed up, and moved to the city," I answered, feeling slightly depressed thinking about my childhood. It was happy, it was good. But then again, all good things come to an end eventually. Which is exactly what happened.

"Why'd you move?" he asked hesitantly, as if he were afraid to upset me.

"My parents got a divorce, and my father wanted a change. He got custody of me and my sister, so we left. I don't even know where my mom is, anymore. She could be dead, for all I know," I said, my voice dropping at the end.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, why did they get divorced?"

"They were always fighting. It got really bad, and probably even violent, but I can't be sure, because whenever it got really bad, they either locked me in my room, or sent me to a friends' house. It was really long ago, though, so I don't remember much."

"That must suck. I'm sorry about that." He sounded sincere again.

***3 Months Later***

Eli and I were in his room, talking. He told me that he liked me, but even though the feelings were mutual, I told him that we couldn't date.

"Clare, I know you like me, too. Why won't you give me a chance?" he asked, sounding upset. I felt terrible. Because, as much as I wanted to be with him, I can't. It won't end well. And I at least need him in my life as a friend.

"Because, Eli. Love only ends in heartbreak. And I don't want to lose you. So, please. Just try and move on. I'm sorry. I like you, too. But, I can't let that happen to us."

"Okay, Clare."

***Two Months Later***

_I say, "Can you believe it?" as we're lying on the couch. The moment, I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it, now._

_Do you remember? We were sitting there, by the water; you put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

Eli had finally convinced me to give us a chance. He's really changed me in the past four months. We've been dating for almost two months, now. I don't know if I love him, yet or not. But whatever this feeling is, I've sure never felt it for anyone else.

We were sitting on the couch in his living room, talking about our first date.

_Flashback:_

_Eli had taken me to a lake in the woods. It was just a big lake, surrounded by trees. Not like one of those cheesy meadows, with beautiful and unrealistic surroundings, like in Twilight. But I liked it like this. Simple. It's nice, comforting._

_We sat there, by the water, talking for hours. About life, past relationships, and our futures. He also told me about that guy at the Dot. His name was Fitz, and he and Eli had a rivalry, because Eli had been dating this girl, Julia. She cheated on him with Fitz, and when he found out, they got into a huge argument. She took off in the night, and got hit by a car, and died on impact. Since then, they haven't gotten along, which is understandable. Fitz even had the nerve to brag about his time with Julia around Eli, even after she died. He still does. And I thought __**I **__had it rough with my parents.___

_It was getting dark, when Eli hesitantly put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at his face. He looked nervous, like he was afraid I was going to reject him again. But, I finally decided, I should be happy, for once. So, I rested my head on his shoulders, and stayed like that, long after dark._

_He's really gotten me to rebel. I mean, I even snuck out to come here, with him, and I was supposed to be home at midnight._(1)_ It's almost 5am. Ever since my parents' divorce, he's tried to keep a tight hold on me, like he's afraid that I'll leave him, too. That's why I've always been so careful. I don't want to upset him, or send him back into the depression he was in when he and my mom split._

_But, I liked the thrill of not obeying my father's every will, for once. And for letting myself be with Eli._

_End of flashback._

***2 Weeks Later***

_Flash forward and we're takin' on the world, together. And there's a drawer of my things, at your place. You learn my secrets, and you figure out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

My dad got a new girlfriend. She used to be a stripper. My dad's changed, in the past few months. He started drinking and smoking, and even started dating Caroline.

I asked him what brought on this new change. He said he talked to my mother. She remarried. Less than a year after the divorce. She's got two step-daughters. I guess they're my replacements. Oh well. She can go to hell. Now, she's left me with her stupid mess to clean up. That mess being my father. Now, I have to make sure he never drinks too much or gets alcohol poisoning. Now, I have to sleep next to my father and Caroline, all night, 'spending time together'. Now, I have to constantly get yelled at by my father, and him telling me that I need to stop seeing Eli, because he's just going to turn me into a little whore, like my mother. A lot can change with one phone call to your ex.

Now, I'm sitting in my room, trying to hold back my tears. I never cry. Crying just shows me how weak my mother has made me, without ever being there, to do it in person. Crying won't solve anything.

And Eli knows how I hate to cry. That's why, when I called him up at 10 at night, sobbing into the phone, he was so concerned. I asked him to come pick me up, and he was there in less than 15 minutes.

My father suddenly hates Eli, ever since talking to my mom. Because he thinks Eli is trying to steal me away from him, and that we're gonna run off, one day, and just leave him behind. If he keeps this up, maybe I will.

Eli climbed up the tree leading to my window, and knocked. I climbed out, and we ran to his hearse, quickly, in case Caroline had to leave, and my father would come out. I know she's still a stripper. That's why she always has to go to 'work' at three in the morning. My father knows, too, but refuses to care.

When we got to Eli's apartment, we walked to his bed, and I burst into tears. I explained everything to him.

"Clare, I'm so sorry. I had no idea this was happening. Shhh, Clare. It'll be okay. I'm here." He tried to calm me, but that only made things worse.

"But, for how long, Eli?" I asked, tears blurring my vision.

"What do you mean, Clare? I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. I told you that," he replied, looking and sounding hurt and confused, as to why I was suddenly questioning his trustworthiness.

"That's what my parents said. That's what KC said. That's what Darcy said. That's what Jake and Owen said, but they all lied. My parents divorced, KC left me for my friend, Darcy went to Africa, leaving me alone, Jake got my teacher pregnant in senior year, and Owen said he loved me, just to get in my pants, then when I rejected him, he dumped me."(2) I was uncontrollably sobbing, by this point, and Eli was waiting for me to finish talking, so he could speak.

"Clare. Listen to me. I love you. KC and Owen and Jake, they're all in the past, and I'm nothing like them. Darcy did what she had to do in Kenya. And, we're not your parents. We won't end up like them. I won't let us. I swear." He looked so honest and loving, that I believed him.

I ran into his arms, apologizing with that simple action. "I love you, too, Eli," I whispered.

He got me calmed down, and I walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of my pajamas from my drawer. I've spent the night here so much, I even keep some clothes and stuff for the shower here. Eli doesn't mind, though. In fact, it was his idea that I start keeping stuff here.

I got changed and crawled into the bed, next to him. It was almost midnight, and I was exhausted, so he suggested he put on a movie. While he took a shower, I slipped in The Notebook. I grinned. He hates chick flicks.

When he came back into the room, he saw the movie, and groaned. I just grinned at him. He walked slowly over to the bed, and smirked. I widened my eyes in confusion.

"You'll pay for making me watch this, Edwards." And with that, he climbed on top of me, and started tickling me.

***One Month Later***

_But we got bills to pay. We got nothin' figured out. When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember? We were sitting there, by the water; you put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. _

I sat on my bed, thinking about my and Eli's first date, again. That was the first time I really started to believe in love. I also started to step out of my shell. I kept sneaking out for late-night dates with Eli after curfew. I don't know where I'd be right now, if Eli had never spilled that iced tea on me. I guess I should be thanking Fitz. In a cruel way, he brought us together. And I couldn't be happier for it.

***One Week Later***

_And I remember that fight, 2:30am. Cause, everything was slipping right out of our hands. _

I was spending the night at Eli's, again. I couldn't take my father and Caroline's moans from the other room. Plus, finals were next week, and I've been studying non-stop for the past three weeks. That means three weeks of all-nighters. I'm exhausted. And my father's drinking is getting worse. The war with Fitz was ongoing, him popping in and out and torturing Eli, whenever he felt like it. Eli and I have been fighting about that, too. I told him to stop encouraging him, and he told me that I don't understand. That this was personal, and I needed to let him deal with it, his own way. To say I was stressed, is an understatement.

"Eli! Why can't you just let it go?" I yelled.

"Because, Clare! I can't let him talk about Julia like that!"

"I understand that, but it doesn't mean you have to go picking fights with him, every time you see him!"

"He's the one picking the fights, Clare, not me!"

"Oh, so you giving him that fake id was not you picking a fight?" I challenged.

By this point, we were in each other's faces, screaming.

"Eli, if you're still upset that she cheated on you, and you can't get over her, then maybe we shouldn't be together!" I was in tears, by this point.

"I AM over her, Clare! But I don't need him rubbing it in my face, 24/7!"

"Oh, really? Because it sure as hell doesn't seem like you're over it, to me!"

He tried to pull me into his arms; I guess he was tired of the yelling. I only pushed him away, and walked over the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked, watching me pull my things out and stuff them all into my bag.

"Leaving! I can't be your rebound from Julia, Eli. Not when you're my first choice," I choked out, shoving past him.

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out, into the street._

I ran out, bawling my eyes out, into the street, in front of his apartment. I collapsed right there, under the streetlight, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, and saw Eli.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known. _

I got up, and walked over to him.

"What? Did I forget something?" I croaked out, barely able to talk. "That must be why you're out here."

_And you took me by surprise. You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

"Clare, you did forget something. You forgot that I'll never leave you alone. You mean everything to me. I'm way over Julia. Not one minute- no, not one **second **I spent with you, was I still in love with Julia. Fitz wasn't even the only guy she cheated with. And if she was still alive, and I had the choice between you or her, I'd definitely choose you. There's no doubt in my mind. And as for Fitz, I'm so sorry I didn't just let it go, like you asked. I promise, next time I see him, I'll turn the other cheek, because if fighting with him means losing you, I'll never say one word to him or anyone else that wants to break us up ever again. I love you, and I don't ever. **Ever** want to lose you, Clare."

"Oh, Eli! I love you, too. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I guess, with everyone in my life that's left, I just figured you would, too. And I'm sorry for not staying out of the Fitz thing."

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing, that's ever been mine._

"Clare, I remember how I felt, when we sat by the water on our first date. And every time that I look at you, it's like I'm falling in love, all over again. Your father was careless, to think that he could stop you from living. I fell in love with that man's daughter, though. She was careful, but I made her into a rebel. And she is the best thing, that's ever been mine."

And with that, I leaned in, and kissed Eli, with all the passion and love inside of me.

_Hold on, and make it last. Hold on, and never turn back. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're gonna make it. I can see it, now._

**A/N: Cheesy ending, right? Haha, I know. But, I am not happy about Cake, so I'm gonna keep writing EClare stuff. Here's some stuff to clear things up.**

**I know, it seems weird, that a college student should have a curfew, but, in order to make it seem like she's rebelling, like in the song, I needed to give her one.**

**To make this work, I needed Clare to have rough relationships, so, yes, she did date Owen, but only for a little while. The KC thing happened, and just picture Jake getting Ms. Oh pregnant, I guess.**

**Don't forget to leave me a lovely review! I accept criticism, and if you have something you want me to write, PM me, or leave it in a review, and I can try my best to get it written for you. And, I've also started other oneshots, too. So, look out for those.**


End file.
